The 15th Key
by TheTwinKeys
Summary: An orphan left to live a dark and unforgiving life in Twilight Town, a warrior left to defend himself in the desert,a child lost and then found in a storm,a girl blinded by the light,a girl left in the cold,and a boy surrounded by a wall of fire he started. Has some boy x boy in later chapters, mostly adventure though. Don't like,don't read. Suggestions and crticisms are apretiated
1. Chapter 1

The 15th Key

( note: The following is a non profit, fan-based story. I do not own anything except Grey and the plot. The Kingdom hearts series and Final Fantasy series both belong to Square Enix and Disney. Please support the official release)

My name is Grey. I have black curly hair and tan skin. Let's cut to the chase. My existence is a pitiful one. For starters, I'm an orphan because apparently my biological parents couldn't take care of me. I'm pretty sure they just wanted to ruin my life in the future, since life hasn't been very good for most of my life. I mean don't get me wrong, most of my foster parents were OK Everything always starts out fine in the beginning. We're all happy and loving life. Until that dreaded day that comes every year, my 13th of January, the unluckiest day of the year, especially for me. That's where all the happiness stops. Some kind of tragedy always happens on my birthday. The house catches on fire, gas explosion, murder, unexplained death, disappearance. Everyone that comes to close dies. It's painful to go through that every year. it makes me feel like my birth was a forbidden and dark thing. So now, i keep everyone at a distance. Of course, these mysterious deaths were not just overlooked. People were suspicious of me being the only survivor every time. Soon, they didn't look at me with pity, but with hate and suspicion that I had killed all those people. People started rumors and to make fun of me, calling me murderer, a freak, and anything else they could think of. So that's how I got here walking to the park in my black hoodie, jeans, and black and white Nike's listening to Golden Time Lover by Sukima Switch, on my Metropcs phone. It was my birthday today, so I skipped school, knowing anybody close would get hurt. I feel bad for the orphanage paying for the private school since not I'm going at all. They provide me 3 meals a day, a place to sleep and some job references. I have a job as a taxi operator taking calls and sending out taxis. It paid well but I have to work through the night. Also the Orphanage closes at 10:00 and you'll be outside the entire night waiting for someone to answer the doorbell at 4 in the morning. So I Leave my window open and climb the tree next to it to get back inside. So in short I have to talk to people on the phone( which gets tiring) until 4 in the morning, sleep for two hours, get ready for the hell they I call school, get ridiculed, have boring classes, get ridiculed some more, lunch, more classes, more ridiculing after school, then get ready for work. That's how my life went everyday, until today. Anyway back to the real story. I'm walking across the street when out of nowhere, I see a flash of black out of the corner of my eye. I jumped back just fast enough to dodge the attack. In front of me was this short, black monster looking at me with its yellow, beady eyes. It had a sphere head with what looked like antennae on its head with a small body scraggly claws and feet I stared at the creature, half in terror and half in interest. It lunged at me and i all i could think of was blocking with my arms i closed my eyes waiting for the attack to come. Though it never came. I opened my eyes and saw complete and utter darkness. I looked up, or at least what I thought was up. I was falling upside down, slowly. what I was falling toward was a stained glass window. I inspected closer to see it was me in the stained glass! I leaning was holding a giant black key. My eyes were closed too. Surrounding my picture were 10 small circles with blacked out silhouettes in them. I eventually flipped my self up right in the air and finally landed on the stained glass. I ran to the edge, almost falling into the dark abyss. I turned around and went into the center of the glass pillar. Then a voice started to speak. Though I wasn't hearing it from behind or even around me. No, it was more like it was speaking into my mind. It said "_ Do not be afraid. Your subconsciousness has traveled into your heart to awaken your true power. First you must pick 2 things that you think will be important on your journey" _As he said this, in a triangle pattern at the edge circle, three white lights shined and three pedestals rose from the them. On the first pedestal was a sword, the next a shield, and finally a staff. "_Will you pick strength, defense, or magic?" _First I ran up to the sword and pulled it out of the pedestal. Now here was the hard part magic or defense? Defense is good for blocking and all,but with magic I could make a shield stronger and faster and I could do a lot more with it. So I took the staff from the pedestal and returned back to the center. The pedestals flashed and disappeared. The staff and sword flew out of my hands and fused together into a ... keychain. It was a star shaped keychain with black and white patterns on it. As I was about to ask the voice what it was, I was interrupted by another of the black monster. I getting ready to fight them with my fists when the keychain my hand started glow with white light and a dark aura around my hand. It started to shake so violently I had to let go of it. The keychain levitated in front of me, and from it a blade was formed in the shape of a key. _"The Keyblade, Twilight's Awakening, is now your's."_

( Note: I wouldn't be able to describe the keyblade even if really tried so if you want a good look at the keyblade follow the link:  morelikethis/52528714?offset=360#/d2ncc9d

I grabbed it out of the air in my right hand and took my fighting stance. It jumped at me and I back stepped. I took the opening and came at it with a downward slash. When suddenly it faded into the ground and went behind me. I did a 180 degree turn slash, making it dissipate into black smoke. Three more came out from nowhere. I caught the first one by surprise and killed it instantly. The second one jumped at me and i slashed before it hit the ground. The last one jumped at me as well. This time my instincts took over. I grabbed the monster by the face and burned it to death with dark fire. I looked at my left hand in amazement and tried to recreate the magic from a moment ago. I focused the idea of black fire into my left hand. Finally, a small little flame appeared into my hand. I was kind of disappointed because of how weak it was and excited because I was doing magic. My attention was switched back to the voice. "_ Child, you now have two choices. If you go through the black door you will return to the moment the monsters attacked you and your heart will succumb to darkness and you will become one of them. All your pain and sorrow will end in an instant " It said. " However if you go through the white you will come back to your world with your Keyblade." You will then go on a perilous journey where all your suffering and despair will be increased by tenfold, your skills and determination will be tested, and where you will face your greatest fears. During the course of this journey you will learn about yourself, others, and your parents. Then when everything is over, there's a small possibility that this will end happily." So the decision is yours, Go on your journey or give up and become a Heartless." _I started to think about which door to take, then mentally slapped myself for even considering the black door. I started to walk to the white door. "_Remember you can never turn back once have made this decision" _it said as I reached out for the handle. I turned it and opened it only to see more blinding light( this becoming an annoying trend) and walked into the light. I opened my eyes my to see I was back in the real world. I summoned Twilight's Awakening to my hand and slashed at the Heartless where it stood. I looked at the sky and clouds coming from the direction of the orphanage. I started to run to it as fast as I could. The road was full of crashed cars and Heartless Any spaces between was literally full of heartless. It looked like a river of darkness flowing from the orphanage. As not get caught in the darkness I jumped from car to car being careful not to get grabbed or fall. I eventually made it to the orphanage to find a horrible sight. The orphanage was no longer there and in it's place was a swirling tornado of darkness, wind, rain, and lightning. This was the storms epicenter. Rain drenched my hair clothes and clothes. Lighting struck and thunder rang out around me. Wind blew into my face and body almost like it was trying to keep me away. With one final leap, I forced myself into the tornado. Inside was a dark portal where the heartless kept coming out of. I charged forward slashing my way to the portal, while trying to think of way to close it. Just then I was hit with humongous black fist making me fly about 10 yards. I wiped the blood off my mouth and looked up. There was a giant heartless with a heart shaped hole in its chest and what looked like dreadlocks(?)on its head. Same beady, yellow eyes. It was so dark in the tornado I didn't notice it. On it's shoulder was a person in a black cloak. He yelled "Foolish Keybearer did you really think it would be so easy to get to the portal?!" Even you if you do close it, this Darkside(big one) here will just open another one and by the look of things the Shadows (small ones) are about finished with your world. As he said this hordes of Shadows went running into the portal. The man in the black cloak himself turned and entered his own portal. I charged after him to only to see another giant fist coming, I jumped out of the way. He got his fist stuck in ground, this was my chance. I jumped onto his hand and ran up his arm. I was filled with such hate for these abominations. I was tired of getting struck down, being made fun of, being blamed for things. I was sick and tired of it all. My powers, reacting to my hate and anger, awakened. My body started to glow a purple and black aura. My keyblade engulfed itself in the same purple and black aura. I leaped over its head and then came back crashing down. "Dark Impulse!" I yelled as I cut through it's body like butter. Then my power dissipated and I felt so tired. I fainted as the planet was engulfed by the darkness. The last thing I saw was a flash of silver.

Riku"s Point Of View

I was sent from Radiant Garden to investigate the massive amount of Darkness coming from Twilight Town. What I saw as I neared it was terrible. The whole planet was engulfed in a world wide hurricane of darkness. The ship detected faint life signs at the eye of the storm. I activated the afterburners and went diving into the atmosphere. I aimed the ship through the eye which was already starting to close. If I didn't hurry the eye would close and and this world would disappear, and us along with it. I landed and ran out of the ship looking for whatever had survived the Heartless invasion. I squinted my eyes to see an unconscious boy in the distance. I ran over to see if he was okay he had few bruises, some ribs that were broken, but besides that he was okay. I put him on my back and started to carry him back to ship. I looked up to see the eye becoming even smaller. Once inside I sat him against the wall and started the engine. I shot toward the eye which was now barely big enough for ship to go through. As we went through the opening, one of the wings was ripped off. Sending us spinning off into space. I started the stabilizers and we stopped spinning. I went to check on the boy he had been thrown a bit but concussions or anything. I wrapped him in a blanket. As I sat back down in the pilot's seat, I watched as the eye completely closed. Then with planet completely covered in darkness, it disappeared and became part of the Realm of Darkness. I contacted the Leon and told him what happened and if he could come tow us back to Radiant Garden. An hour later he came and connected our ships and started to take us back. I looked back at boy and he was still asleep. I could only guess how he had survived the Heartless. Though I am sure my guess is a pretty good one.

Grey's POV

I jumped out of bed and... wait how did I get in a bed. I was in a bed in what looked like a guest room. I was in a my underwear and a white shirt, and original clothing was on the bedside table washed, dried, and folded. With some eggs, bacon, and a chocolate chip muffin. I changed into my clothes and took the muffin. Then I walked out the door and started walking down the hallway from my room. I made as I turned the corner there was women there walking in my direction. She had white skin and brown hair and had a ponytail tied with a pink ribbon. She was wearing a pink button sweater with a light pink shirt. " Oh I was just going to check up on you" she said. My name is Aerith Gainsborough and I'm the nurse. I also washed your clothes for you." "Thank you" I said. " Could you tell me where I am and how I got here?" Well for your first question we are in the City of Radiant Garden, in the Restoration Committee's base of operations the Hollow Bastion." Why does it have such a foreboding name like Hollow Bastion?" I asked. "Well" she said "we haven't come up with a new name for it" " What about how I got here?" "Riku rescued you from your dying world and brought back here to the castle. You were still asleep so we undressed and put you to bed. That all happened yesterday. I used some magic to speed up the healing process. Even so you healed pretty quickly." she said with smile. You should go meet with the others in the Dining Hall, they would like ask you some questions about what happened yesterday." Okay." I said and she walked past me down another corridor. As I started walking I remembered I had forgotten something important. I had forgotten to ask where the Dining Hall was. "Well I'll just have to try to find it myself."

_************************************20 Minutes Later***********************************************_

"Why did I ever think I would be able to find my way around here?" I said as I walked down hallway. The hallways all looked the same and it seemed as if I had been walking around in circles. I finally saw a sign that said Dining Room and cried out in joy. Just as I was about to open the door, I got hit in the face with it. I looked up to see. Two guys and a girl looked down at me in surprise The one of them had silver hair and a white sleeveless jacket with a yellow collar and a black shirt underneath. He had on blue jeans with white sneakers with black stripes on the side and and a yellow toe cap. The guy next to him had long brown hair in bangs parted in the middle and a black short sleeved jacket with a white fur collar and the same lion symbol on left sleeve. He black gloves and black jeans and a brown belt black shoes. The girl had black hair parted on the left side. She had on a dark grey unzipped combat vest with two zippers on the left breast. She had on a navy blue tank top with a white floral pattern. She was wearing dark tan shorts, black socks and dark tan converse boots. On her right wrist she had white wristband , a dark grey finger-less glove on her right hand, and a black headband with white lining (not a sweatband). The girl smacked the brown haired man in the back of the head. "Look what you what did Leon! You hit the kid square in the face with door!" she said " Yuffie, you were the one who started to run out the door to meet the new kid." said Leon who was still rubbing his head. "Oh" Yuffie said with a guilty look on her face. "Sorry Leon" "You should be saying sorry to the kid, who's still on the floor" pointing down at me. "I'm fine really, just a little sore" I said getting up and dusting myself off. "So are you the people who Aerith told me about?" I asked. At this point the guy with the silver hair moved forward. "I guess we are. My name is Riku and you have already met Leon and Yuffie." Leon is the chairman of the Restoration Committee, Yuffie is vice chairman, and I'm a Keyblade wielder. he said with grin " Wait you're a Keyblade wielder" I asked surprised "Yes I am" and with that he held out his hand summoned is Keyblade.  
The guard of the blade was made up of an angel wing and a demonic wing in a circular fashion at the top of the guard and the bottom of the blade was a blue eye with a black cats eye. The blade was a straight and fully extended demon wing. On the back of the blade was a closed light grey angel wing. The key chain was a black heart with red lining on the edges.( if you really want a picture of the characters, weapons and whatnot just search it on Google "Way to Dawn" he said with a smile on his face. "I guess I'm a Keyblade wielder too" they stared at me in with questioning looks until I summoned Twilight's Awakening to my hand. Leon and Yuffie looked surprised, but Riku still had a smirk on his face. " Looks like I was right about how you survived the invasion. Let's go somewhere more private." We walked down some corridors until we came to a door at a dead end. we walked into a bare study. Leon walked past us and stood in front of the wall. He took the glove off his right hand and pressed it against the wall. A secret hand scanner in the wall scanned his for his handprint. "Voice Recognition Password" said the computer oddly sounding like a person. "Lionheart." said Leon. When he said that a rectangular part of the wall moved to reveal black walkway, which we went through. it lead to a big computer room with a window overlooking the actual room, which was enormous. The computer keyboard was huge with a big sized screen. At the keyboard was an older man. He had a muscular build. He had on a white t-shirt and his pants were up to his rib cage, which I found weird but didn't comment on. To each his own. He had blond blond hair, goggles on his head and black shoes. He had also had a toothpick in his mouth. He ignored us we entered the room. "Hey Cid whatcha doin " said Yuffie walking over to monitor to investigate. At this point, he looked over at Yuffie, then past her to see the rest of us. Oh hello, Yuffie, Riku, Leon, and... who's the kid?" "Um, actually we haven't asked him anything yet we wanted to go somewhere a little more secure to talk." "Okay then first off tell us your name and what happened that day." I explained everything that happened up until I reached the Dining Room. "So there was a man in a black cloak, who seemed to be controlling the Heartless?"

_End Chapter one_

_So what do you think this was a school project for English class. This fic was sorta brought up by my want to finish "The Twin Keys" but not wanting to continue something that I made when I was 11. Also don't expect chapters this big all the time , this whole "chapter" was written in a week. abrupt end I know but this was literally _


	2. Chapter 2

The 15th Key

_TK: Hey guys, sorry for the wait but HW and school projects got in the way. You should be glad I can't work because then this would have never gotten done. Anyway, sorry for the abrupt end. Note: this is listed under Roxas because he's my favorite character and there is not an OC on the character list. Sorry for misleading you. Alright, let's get this show on the road! Grey will you do the honors?_

_Grey: Of course. The 15th Key is a non profit, fan based story. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy are both owned by Square Enix. Please support the official release._

_Chapter 2: Just the Beginning_

"Yes and then he disappeared into a swirling black and purple portal" I said with a grimace on my face as I remembered my home world's destruction. I used to always buy a Sea Salt Ice Cream and sneak my way up to the Train Station Clock Tower. I would watch the sun as it started to disappear behind the horizon. That was the one place where I could truly enjoy being alone. Riku noticed my frown and said "Don't worry about it; your world isn't gone forever. It's just been consumed by the darkness". I was about to say I want to help but he put his hand, knowing what I was going to say.

"You're not ready to fight anyone yet" He said in a lecturing tone. "You have no form of transportation, no previous training in wielding a sword, have no idea how to control your magic, and your current clothes would not be able to withstand the heat of battle". I was about to summon my Keyblade, to show that I was capable, but he stopped me again. "A Keyblade does not prove you have what it takes" He then poked the middle of my chest. "Your heart does". After a few moments of silence, we both started laughing at how corny that was.

"Still, it is your heart that decides, no matter how corny it sounds" he said giggling somewhat. I nodded, my previous frown completely gone. "Now comes the matter of training you" his tone more serious. " We will have Master Yen Sid decide if I can train you and we will see if his assistants can make some new clothes for you. If he approves then, I'll teach you how to control your inner darkness." I nodded. "We leave in 25 minutes so eat if you want, explore, whatever you want, just don't get lost okay ?".

_25 Minutes Later_

I walked down the hallway with a rolling suitcase, packed by Aerith. The hallway opened up to a helipad. On the helipad was sleek black ship about the size of a small one story house. It had to wings that were frayed at the back edge. The back of the ship was a black frayed extension surrounding the boosters, making it look like tail feathers. As I walked around to the front where the cockpit was and on the side written in Scratch letters were the words Celestial Crow.

I walked to the back side of the ship to see Riku talking with Cid. Cid saw the amusement in my eyes and said "This ship was built from the original design of gummi ship called The Highwind 8. The ship was heavily damaged during the Battle of Dreadnought, a space battle between Sora, another keyblade wielder, and an enemy fleet, the ship was so badly damaged that it couldn't withstand going through the enemy's atmosphere, so they teleported down to the surface and left in orbit. I eventually recovered the ship and repaired it just enough so it could enter Radiant Garden's atmosphere. When I landed it in the cargo bay, it fell apart. I salvaged a few parts but everything else was recycled. " He turned around with his hand on his hips, marveling at the ship. I've put the latest and greatest parts into this ship. I've put my blood, sweat, and tears into the Crow." Then he turned around and gave both me and Riku a death glare so intense, I flinched and covered my face awaiting a hit of some sort. When it didn't come i popped my head out. He kept giving the glare while saying " if you hurt my ship you'll have wished that you had never gotten that giant sword you call a keyblade, but the pain will be so intense that will be that last thing you think about". I just started at him incredulously, not believing that the once calm engineer had become so hostile in mere seconds. I guess dealing with shadow creatures that steal the hearts of people can do that to a guy. He dropped the remote ship control(which just called the ship to there location, called down the boarding walkway, etc) in Riku's hands and walked away. Riku then pressed a button on the control lowering the boarding walkway. We walked up into the ship, which seemed very technological. There were pipes and tanks in certain parts but there were cosier parts of the ship. There were two barracks one for girls and one for boys, each one containing about 2 bunk beds(4 beds per room). The bathtub and shower were separate in each bathroom, and there was at least one extra bathroom for emergencies. There was a fully stocked kitchen with an electric stove and refrigerator. Connected to the kitchen was a dining room/ meeting room. The chairs were made from oak wood and had blue cushioning with gold trim. While the table was dark wood with a blue table cover with gold trim. The cockpit had all sort of dials, buttons, and switches. Some were weapons, while others were just a release switch for the waste tank. I put my suitcase in the bedroom and moved up to the cockpit which had a ladder that went down to the engine room. I took next to Riku. He started flipping switches and turning dials, until finally the engine roared to life. I buckled up and he turned to me and asked "Are you ready for your first flight into space?" (the rescue didn't count because he was unconscious) " As ready as I'll ever be" I said with a nervous grin. Then with a jolt the Celestial Crow rose up from the helipad and shot up into the sky. The ride through the atmosphere wasn't as bumpy I thought it would be, though that was probably thanks to Cid. As we were going through Radiant Garden's atmosphere, the world looked so beautiful. A bright city made of blue, whites and some purple. The castle stood out the most with its white marble and gold structures, then again this was just a mere glimpse as we were going pretty fast. The ship halted outside the atmosphere and asked for a destination. "The Mysterious Tower" said Riku in clear voice. "Destination accepted, prepare for the activation of the Warp Drive, estimated time until arrival,1 hour." said the ships computer in a feminine voice. Do I dare ask what warp drive is?! Just as I was putting on my sacred as what face, the ship was surrounded in a clear, sparkly, purple sphere of light, and then the computer started counting down from five. At one I screamed, what's does it mean by"- I was cut off when the the ship said zero, shot forward, with me screaming all the way.

TK: Soooo how did I do? I know horrible filler and horrible humor but I can't just leave it at the cliffhanger like I did and make him just appear at the Tower. So next chapter more story and important stuff like traveling clothes.

Note: I will eventually upload another story that was in my docs files for awhile. That story's world will be in this story, but not until like the fourth or fifth world. So just make sure you read the other story before you read this one. Cya next time readers!


	3. Chapter 3

The 15th Key

_TK: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. To XIIIXV, thanks for the criticism, I gladly appreciate it. I always do that when I get in the zone with my writing. Then again, I saw the paragraph blob I had created. I was so excited for finishing a chapter that I could upload, I didn't fix it. XenoInfinity told me about it and I know how hard it is to read with all the lines clumped together like that(it also looks intimidating)._

_I promise to actually look over my my story at least twice before uploading. Anyway now the actual story begins, with a visit to Yen Sid which will be more story if anything. Since this is your last chapter until way later in the story ( which I have a skeleton plan for but no chapters to speak of) Riku, you can do the disclaimer._

_Riku: Thanks. The 15th Key is a non profit, fan based story. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy are both owned by Square Enix and Disney. Please support the official release._

_Chapter Three: Change in Clothes and Plans_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I kept screaming even though, after the jolt into Warp Space, the ride was actually smooth. I kept screaming for a minute, while Riku tried to shake me to stop. Eventually, he stopped and I swear the vein in his forehead was going to pop out. He twisted 90 degrees to the left, then he bitch slapped with his right hand across my face. The sound bounced between the cockpit walls, making the sound even worse than it actually was.

"Thanks, I needed that" I say rubbing my sore cheek. "No problem" he says while walking away. "But if you do that again, you'll get more than a smack. Anyway, we have an hour before we arrive so let me just show you around". We walked into the kitchen. "First off, not only is this a microwave but a matter converter" he said with a sort of smirk on his face.

He then opened the refrigerator and grabbed an apple. He then put it in the microwave. "It takes the molecules in the food. Then it rearranges them into the thing you want". He pressed a button on machine that said MC. "Matter Converter mode activated" said the microwave.

"What would you like ?". " An orange, please". Then the machine started up. At first, it made that normal humming sound microwaves usually make. Then the hum got louder and deeper. Light started to pour out of the microwave.

Finally, when the light died down what I saw amazed me. What was in there was not an apple but an orange. Riku opened the microwave and grabbed the orange. "There are a few limitations to the MC. You can't put in a loaf of bread and get an apple. You get a fruit for another fruit.

Don't put things that aren't food in the converter either. Also, you have to have enough matter to make the desired food, you can't put in an apple and ask for a bunch of bananas" I nodded. He then turned around and headed toward the dining room. The room was nicely lit by a center chandelier hanging over the dining table which had about at least twelve chairs around the long, oval table. The room itself was a dark wood color. "This dining room is also a war/strategizing room".

He flipped a switch on the wall and the whole room changed. The walls flipped to reveal starch white walls. The floor changed to white marble. The table lowered into the floor and up came a flat, white, table with a blue grid on top. The chandelier was sucked up into the ceiling, and the ceiling also flipped to reveal a fluorescent light on a starch white ceiling. The elegant chairs were taken under the floor and in their places appeared black leather swivel chair.

The light dimmed considerably, but that light was replaced with the light the table was projecting. Above the table were blue worlds, well digital, 3 dimensional, touchable worlds. There were at least a hundred of them. Riku sat at the head of the table. He took out an extendable pointer and said

" World organization, sphere formation" The worlds arranged themselves into hollow sphere. He then did a waving motion looking for the world he wanted, then he poked one world.

"World: Mysterious Tower, Heartless rate: 0%, Nobody rate: 0%, Faction: World Federation" said the computer as a tall, misshapen, bent tower on a small island came into view. There were what looked pine trees on the island. "This where we are headed" said Riku. I kinda looked at it sideways, to see if it would change. I just couldn't believe that an all powerful Keyblade master would live in such a weird place. He showed me the bathroom and other things around the ship.

Like where the dishwasher was is and and the automatic shelfer, which puts away dishes,bowls,plates etc, automatically. The Universal EBook Reader or the UER, which does exactly what the name implies. After all that explaining he allowed me to go about my business. I grabbed a Go-Tart from one of the kitchen cabinets and went to go fix my room. I brought my rolling suitcase in and sat down on the bed. I may have been calm on the outside buts thats only because my brain has been so busy taking all of this information in that, my emotions have been stayed dormant.

Recap, I am apparently a chosen wielder of the Keyblade, which is a magic and giant key wielding warrior who protects the universe from the darkness and those who lurk in it. My home world was consumed by the Heartless and I was saved by another another Keyblade wielder named Riku. He is now taking me to his former master to see if I could be trained by Riku. His master lives on a magical floating island in the middle of space which has a slanted tower which apparently has zero Heartless and zero Nobodies. I have no idea what it means by Nobodies but I guess I'll find out.

I open my suitcase to only find 7 white shirts 20 pairs of underwear, some socks, and two pairs of jeans. What am I supposed to wear! I can't just wear my black hoodie everyday. I'll ask Riku about this later. I put away my small amount of clothes and finish my Go-Tart. Then turn on the UER system and search for a book of my choosing. I find an old Vladimir Tod book that I have already read but at least I know what it is.

Most of this stuff is in a different language. Then again it is a universal Ebook library. As I continued reading, I started to feel sleepy and then finally I knocked out. When I opened my eyes again I was standing on the glass platform again. The image had changed.

The ten silhouettes were all still blacked out except for one. Though it didn't exactly give me good reading on who it was. In the picture it seemed to be a girl. Most of her face was obscured by her hood except for her smile and the her blonde hair poking out from her hood. That same girl was now in the central picture as me, only upside down across from me. Then I saw her falling from the eternally black sky.

That same girl came falling down slowly until she flipped over and landed softly. She looked around and saw the same changes that I did and then her gaze directed in my direction. She stood up straight and extended her left hand and in it appeared... Twilight's Awakening?! I extended my right arm to see if I could summon it but then something happened. A massive headache ran through my head. The girl also held her head pain.

The voice from before rang out as the pain continued _" Two people cannot wield the same key, especially in your case.(1) Your powers both stem from the same source... so the only way to fix this problem is to split your power in half."_ Then Twilight's Awakening came shooting down from the sky( what is it with shit falling from the sky?! Is this a dollhouse or something?!). It struck right in the center of the picture. Then it started to break up into grey dust. The dust then collected in a pile in the center.

They were then absorbed by the glass and grey lines started to form. It split me and the girl into a sort of yin and yang formation. My background was no longer bright blue but a very dark grey and hers was a very light grey." The pain finally stopped as keyblade appeared in front of me, from what seemed like darkness._ "The Tenebrous Soul is now yours"._

_(The keychain was made out of tiny chain links and the token was an onyx gem in cased in a silver oval with protruding silver wings. The guard was made of black feathers turned diagonally inward with the points pointing upward. A simple black handle inside the guard. From the top of the guard were two black wings pointed upward with the blade shaft. A silver blade shaft was surrounded by this greyish black aura that if you looked closely, had little black feathers in it. At the end was a silver heart surrounded with the same aura. (The teeth were made out of 3 black feathers) _

She also held a new weapon. It's name popped into my head, Incandescent Soul. (_Its design was the opposite of mine yet similar. Her keychain was made out of gold, the token being a white diamond inside a gold oval with little wings popping out. The guard was the same except that the feathers were white the handle was white with a gold ring at each end. The shaft was goldc with a greyish white aura around with what appeared to be silhouettes of white feathers. At the end was a gold heart with same aura around it. The teeth were made out of 3 white feathers_)

She looked at me then just about as she was going to lift her hood... I woke up from the dream. I just looked at my hand and wondered if I really had a different key now. After awhile I hear Riku over the intercom. " Grey report to the cockpit we are 10 minutes to arrival." I turn off the UER and walk to the cockpit. I strap myself in a chair and say hello to Riku and thats when my previous question comes to mind.

"Riku do you have any idea why Aerith gave me barely any clothes?" I ask. He just looks at me with a knowing smirk and says " Master Yen Sid will explain everything." "Entering normal space in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1". The purple veil came off the ship as we came out of Warp Space. A giant tower came into view. It was straight from the base to the middle but then jerked into slanted slope which then became straight again. It had many tall pentagonal windows and had small towers sprouting from random places. The the walls were comprised (fancy vocabulary) of beige/yellow brick and the main tower had a blue cone roof with a light blue crescent moon symbol emblazoned(fancy vocab #2) on it and at the point was a golden crescent moon and two gold stars at either side.

The smaller towers had teal cone the ground had green grass and around the edges of there were evergreen pine the floating island there was what looked like a golden nebula. Riku landed the ship at the edge and he lowered the walkway. Amazingly, the island actually had an atmosphere so we could actually breathe. We walked up to the tower and there were 4 steps leading up to brown double doors.

I opened the doors to find a spiral staircase room. In the center of the floor was yellow crescent moon on a blue background. The walls looked like beige marble columns rolled out flat. The support bar was blue with gold on the top. The stairs were also beige. I started going up the stairs when i saw a deep blue oval a few stairs ahead.

"Thats a magic portal put in place by the master. He put them there as a precaution when the original heartless invasion began. Anyone who walks through the portal will be detected by Yensid. It also goes through a maze of of magical floating staircases and doors" said Riku. I instantly sighed thinking that we have to go through it. " Though we don't have to go through the maze since he knows me" (1) he continued.

He put his hand through the portal and it changed color from deep blue to star blue ( the colors of stars on a clear night) and then he put my hand in. He then walked into it with me trailing behind. When I walked through the portal, I entered a different room. It had a long desk and a chair with a tall back, both made out of a light wood. There were two tall bookshelves on the walls filled to the brim with books. Another one on the wall to my right.

Three open windows were on the back. Another door was on the right side. Sitting in the chair was was an elderly man. Not old like those kind always smiling old men that squint all the time. His eyes eyes expressed that he was a very serious person. His pupils were little black specks and the rest of his eyes were a plain white.

He had a grey beard extending from his beard. His lightly tanned skin was mostly covered by his robe. It was a normal blue with light blue on the edges on the cuffs which were slightly puffy. He had on a very cliche wizard hat, cone shape and all. It was the same blue as the robe and had golden star and crescent moons in a very random pattern. He was talking to a girl about a year younger than Riku.

She had burgundy hair and pale skin. She had on white hi-tops with purple with yellow laces. She had on a light purple skirt that reached her knees. A purple undershirt could be seen under her short sleeve pink jacket. Her hands had light purple fingerless gloves with the knuckles being white leather with leather at the edges.(2)

"Ah, Riku, there you are" said the old wizard with a very deep voice. Then he saw me walking slowly behind Riku. He stared at me with a stare so intense, it felt like he was looking into my soul(Which he probably was). Finally after what felt like minutes, (5 seconds really) his stare became less intense and he smiled at me.

"You must be the presence I felt before, what is your name, young one?". I came slowly from behind Riku and said shyly " My name is Grey and I'm a ... Keyblade Wielder." "I see...Show me your blade." I held my hand out to summon my key but when I did summon it, it wasn't my key, it was the one from the dream. "Tenebrous Soul" I said staring at my key realizing that what had happened in my "dream" did happen.

" Ahhh... You truly are a keyblade wielder and you contain the power of darkness" he said. "Just like Riku, maybe even darker". I didn't know whether I should take that as a complement or an insult. Then his smile broke into a look of urgency and anger, as he must of felt something. "We must hurry there isn't much time." Riku I need you and Kairi to go find Sora and bring him to Radiant Garden for me once we get to Merlin's house. If you return successful, you will be a Keyblade Master.

" Master what going..." started Kairi but he just talked over her. "Grey go into the double doors on the left, there will be three fairies who will get you prepared for your journey." "Journey!" said Riku surprised. " He doesn't even know the basics of fighting!" " Yet in the report you sent me about Twilight Town's destruction you said that he was in the center of the storm with his clothes battle torn and not a heartless inside the center of the storm and you expect me to believe that he didn't fight them off until they retreated!"

He was yelling at this point and he caught himself, taking a deep breathcontinued. Grey go to the fairies and tell them this,_ The Key to Twilight is the The Key to Peace". " _Got it" I said as I walked toward the door. I closed the door behind me and looked around the room. The same walls and floor only it was a round room with a higher ceiling, meaning I was probably in the tower.

There were a bunch of different sized mirrors covered in white cloth. In the center of the room were three older women one dressed in green, one dressed in red, and one dressed in blue. Each had their own "witch hat shaped" hat and their own gown. They all had fair skin and sort of old yet not, as if in their forties or fifties. The blue was short and plump, the green one was the tallest and the red one was in the middle.

" Why hello there dear, what is your name" said the red one. " My name is Grey and I've come to get prepared as instructed by Master Yen Sid. "Another adventurer I see" said the green one. "Well" said the red one " My name is Flora the tall one is Fauna and the short one is Merriweather."

" Alright ladies lets do this" said the blue one as they started to raise their corresponding color wand. " Wait! Yen Sid said to say, The Key to Twilight is the Key to Peace" I said holding my hands up. They looked me over then went over to the other side of the room and formed a triangle and then they crossed their wands together and lifted them together. A ball of green blue and red slowly formed above them and then in an instance they pointed their wands at me sending the ball in my direction I braced myself as I was enveloped in it. When the light dissipated, I had completely changed clothes.

I was wearing a black short sleeve undershirt with a black zip up no sleeve sweater vest with a hood all woven out of what seemed to be cotton but probably just felt like it. The inside was made of a soft polyester like material. The zipper was made out of silver. Over wear my heart would be on the sweater was the same insignia, in white outlining, that was on Kairi's belt only woven in instead of of an actual badge like her's. I had black cargo pants that were loose yet fit snugly around my waist and was also very light, obviously so couldn't complain about speed. My shoes were also a nice fit.

They were black with a grey under sole. On the side of the shoe ( think of Pumas) was a band of grey material that extended upwards from the under sole and then went to the back of the shoe. Strapped on to one of my belt loops of cargo pants were two black leather fingerless gloves. I put them on and they fit as well as the rest of the close. Tight so they wouldn't slip but not so tight that they'd cause imprints on my hands.

There were little nubs of harder material on the area where my knuckles would be. Like the sweater, the interior was soft and comfortable. On my right wrist was a silver bracelet that was made out of black rectangles surrounded by silver with a little jewel in the center of each, making a total of eight( Most perfect, beautiful, and eloquent number ever and if you get where I got this from your awesome) of those made up my bracelet. All in all these new clothes were amazing. "That bracelet helps contains your darkness" said Merriweather.

"Wouldn't that mean I can't use my powers" I said. "Yes and no" said Fauna. Its there to make sure you don't get consumed by the great amount of dark energy that's within you. It's there to keep you from reaching that point and turning into a heartless." Ok, that makes a lot more sense".

Just then the whole room shook as an explosion rocked the tower. " What was that!" I said as try to catch my balance. "We must hurry to Yen Sid" Said Flora as they hurried forward with me behind them. " The portal was now closed and instead in its place was an actual door and it was open. Battle sounds could be heard as they reached closer and closer to the door until finally Riku came running into the room blasting darkness down what I assumed were stairs.

He pulled Kairi in by the arm and then kicked the door closed. Then him and Kairi moved one of the bookcases on to the door. Loud banging could be heard on the other side. "What's going on!" I said as the banging became louder and louder. "Xehanort knows you survived the destruction of Twilight Town and he knows that you're here" said Riku.

Then Yen Sid continued "He knows what would happen if you reached your full power. He sent an army of heartless to kill you and everyone else here". Cracks started to appear in the wall near the door. Riku gave me a book and the remote to the Celestial Crow. " You have to leave now.

Get on board the ship and ask to go to Olympus Coliseum, the autopilot will do the rest." "What about you guys!" I yelled in concern. This time Kairi spoke "We are going to cover your escape, after we are sure you are gone Yen Sid will use the Star Shard teleport all of us to Radiant Garden. Since the heartless are blocking the only decent way out, you're going to have to jump out of the window. Your shoes should absorb the shock. NOW GO!"

" Thank you for all your help everyone" I said as I climbed onto the sill took one last look at them and then I jumped. I made sure that my feet were the first thing to hit the ground. Not a single broken bone. From there I raced off from the backside of the tower to the front and of course there were heartless there. These new clothes were giving me a major boost in speed.

I summoned Tenebrous Soul to my hand and watched in as I simply slashed through the Shadows as if they were nothing, still running at top speed. There seemed to be tiny purple cannons with black heart outlined in red on them and they had faces! I sliced two of them up and then the third fired a cannon ball up into the air trying to hit the tower. I let my keyblade dissipate so my hands were free and then I jumped. I grabbed the the cannon ball in mid air and threw it back down at the creature. It exploded upon impact.

With my way clear I hurried to the Celestial Crow and boarded. "Computer mark our course for... Olympus Coliseum" I said. "Destination accepted, prepare to for Warp Drive. Estimated time until arrival 5 hours." It left the tiny atmosphere of the The Mysterious Tower and stopped there. Just then I saw blue light go zig zagging at very high speeds to what seemed like the direction of Radiant Garden. That was probably them. Now I no longer had to worry. The ship was in veloped in the same purple light and then it shot forward to Olympus Coliseum.

_TK: Any questions, comments, advice, reviews? Oh and sorry about the massive delay but high school is really time consuming. ANd sometimes people are annoying and get in the way. At least I can relax a little since I put out this chapter. Don't expect anything anytime soon though cause its almost summer break and I have finals next week. Also I would like an opinion on something, should I add background music to the story. It wouldn't be there for little battles like what just happen. Just important battles. Please tell me in your reviews._

_Superior Riding Battlefield Storm, Sagramore and using his counter-blast,_

_TheTwinKeys_


End file.
